This invention relates to a window regulator rail, in particular for a motor vehicle, and to a mounting of the window regulator rail on the motor vehicle.
A carriage is mounted on the window regulator rail. An adjustable window or other components of a window regulator are accommodated in the carriage. For a vehicle manufacturer who will mount the window regulator in a vehicle, the window regulator rail is supplied to an assembly line preassembled as much as possible, so that minimal effort can be used to mount the window regulator in the vehicle.
A commonly used way of mounting a window regulator rail includes screwing the window regulator rail to a mounting lug that is provided on the vehicle for mounting the window regulator rail. For this purpose, a bore is provided in the window regulator rail and the mounting lug, which bore constitutes an elongated hole in one of the window regulator rail and mounting lug. This provides for a precise alignment of the window regulator rail during installation.
One disadvantage with this mounting method is that the window regulator rail must be aligned during assembly and a separate screw must be supplied to an assembly line.